


His Angel

by necessitas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessitas/pseuds/necessitas
Summary: Draco ve Hermione... sonun başlangıcı.





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068736) by [KingKrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys). 



Draco önündeki meleğe baktı. Onu tutmaya nasıl hasret olduğu, ona dokunmanın hasretini çektiği, onunla konuşmayı bile becerememesi onu deliye çeviriyordu. Geçmişinin, şimdinin ve geleceğin meleği. Onun varlığından biri. Sanki dünya ondan nefret ediyor ve onun en değerli şeyini elinden almıştı.

Melek tam önündeydi. Çok yakın ama bir o kadar uzaktı. Duygularını bilmedikleri için çevresindeki kişilere lanet etti. Özlemleri, hasretleri, çok derin arzuları. Kalbi yanıyordu, tek başına ağrıyordu. O karanlığın meleği olduğunda, meleği onun ışığıydı.

Öyle düşünmeyenler olsa da saf bir kalbi vardı. Hayatında birçok korkunç şey yapmıştı. İtiraf etmeliydi ki, aşık olmak onlardan biri olmalıydı.

Neden çevrelerindeki insanlar onu nasıl hissettiğini göremedi? Ebedi bir cehennemde yaşam için miydi? Babası neden karanlığın yanında olmalıydı? Ve neden Draco da onunla gitmeliydi?

Dakikalar saatlere, saatler günlere, günler aylara, ve aylar yıllara döndü. Yıllarca bu sırrını kendi içinde tuttu. Asla bir ruha söyleme. Kendisinin bunu kabul etmesi çok uzun sürdü. Başkasına nasıl itiraf edebilirdi ki? Ah bir zamanlar çok yaklaşmıştı. Evet bir zamanlar yasak sözleri neredeyse arzularının meleklerine fısıldadı. O kadar yakınlaşmıştı ki, ama o zaman yerini hatırladı. Onu sevdiğini asla söyleyemezdi. Asla.

Her gün daha az ve daha az konuştu. Tek isteği meleğini uzaktan izlemekti. Ona göz attığı günden bu yana elbette izlemişti. Yıllar geçtikçe kalpsiz ve soğuk biri haline geldi. Onu hayatta tutan tek şey oydu. Yüzü, sesi, gülümsemesi. Çok samimi bir gülümsemesi vardı. 

Ona bakmayı severdi. Sadece bir dakika olsa bile. Genellikle boş zamanında yapabileceği şey buydu. Ve her boş zamanında her saniye onun için ve onun için ayrıldı.   
Depresyon bazen onu aldı. Ona bakamayacağını bildiği günlerdi bunlar. Yada sesini duyamayacağı. Onun tatlı mı tatlı sesi.

İlk yılında uzaktan onu izlemeye alıştı. Söyleyebileceğin şekilde biraz saplantı haline geldi. Günü hiç onu görmeden tamamlanmış değildi. Gözaltına alındıkları ve Yasak Orman'da görev yaptıkları zamanı hatırladı. Nasıl onunla eşleşmeyi umduğu. Ne yazık ki olması gerekiyor değildi.

İkinci yılında ona acımasız adlarla seslendi, yinede yürüdüğü yerlere tapıyordu. Gerçi sadece bunu biliyordu. O, yaptığı şeyler yüzünden kendisini defalarca dövdüğünü asla bilemezdi. Daha sonra onun öldüğü düşünüldüğünde, dayanamıyordu. Dünyasının çöktüğünü buldu. 

Üçüncü yılında onun meleği ona yumruk attığında planları değişmişti. Ancak o yumruğu atarken çok gururlandı. Delicesine acımış olsa bile. Sonra o canavar tarafından saldırıya uğradığı zaman, oh nasılda dikkatini çekmeyi ummuştu. Bu artık onun için çok çocuksu gözüküyordu.

Dördüncü yılı ve onunla birlikte Noel Balosu geldi. Ona duygularını anlatan küçük bir not gönderdi ve eşlik etmesini istedi. Elbette ki isimsiz. O ise zaten başkası tarafından çağrıldığını söylerek teklifini nazikçe reddetmişti. 

Bu yüzden beşinci yılı etrafındaki dünyayı tamamen engellemeye karar verdiği yer haline geldi. Ancak yaptığı gibi duyguları daha da güçlendi ve duyguları derinleşti. Ağzından “Beni yalnız bırak,” içerikli üç kelime çıkması dışında kimseyle konuşmadı. Ne zaman aklı karanlık düşüncelerle ele geçirilse zar zor uyudu. Acı ve sefelat yüzünden, iblisler, zihnine bela oluyordu.

Kalbi onu kurtarabilecek tek kişiye seslendi, fakat zihnindeki karanlık yüzünden daima geri çekildi.

“Asla ayrılamayacaksın.” diye sürekli söyledi.

Her duygusuna bağlı, zincirliydi. Bir kereliğine karanlık onu aldı. Artık onun için çalışacak bir ışık yoktu. Ondan alınmıştı. Çok uzun bir süre boyunca alınmıştı. Çok uzun. Her gece bir çeşit yalnızlık yüzünden yardım için ağlardı.

Bazen dua bile ederdi, merhamet için gökyüzüne dua. anlış yaptığını bildiği için ona rahmet etsin. Ah, yanlış yapmıştı. O kadar çok korkunç şey yaptı ki kalbinin siyahlaştığını hissedebiliyordu. 

Meleği için bir zamanlar öyle görünüyordu. Bir kere meleğinden affedilmek istedi. Ama o sadece acımasız olduğunu düşündü. Onu asla affetmeyecekti.

Hayatı geçti. O zamandan beri ona hiç bakmadı. Onun affını hak etmiyordu. Bunu anladı. Onun ve meleğinin asla böyle bir niyeti yoktu.

 

Draco’nun affını istediği günü hatırladı. Onu reddetmişti. Hak etmiyordu… değil mi? Hayır tabii ki hak etmiyordu. Bencildi, sadece kendini düşünüyordu. Ama neden bu kadar suçlu hissetmişti?

Draco’nun gittikçe daha ince, solgun, hayaletimsi hale gelmesini izledi. Neredeyse orada değilmiş gibi. Bir zamanlar mavi olan göz şimdi çok hafif gri gölgeydi. Boşluktu.

Elbette uzunca bir süre bunu inkar etti. O gözlerde gördüklerine asla inanamazdı. Yeterince uzun bakarsan seni yutan gözlere. Uzun süredir önünde olan gerçeğe inanmak istemedi. Bu, maskenin arkasındaki adamı gerçekten görene kadardı. Nefret ettiğini sandığı ruhsuz genç adam.

 

Sonunda ona gittiği zaman Draco ölümün ucundaydı. Draco’nun elini eline aldı ve uyumasını izledi.

Uyanmadan günler önceydi. O zaman Draco gülümsedi ve eli etrafındaki eli sıktı. Birbirlerine gülümsedi. Draco bundan sonra her şeyin yoluna gireceğini biliyordu.

Ama Draco süzüleceğini biliyordu o yüzden son bir hediye istedi. Bir öpücük. Evet veya hayır demedi, sadece ona doğru hareket etti ve yukardan ona bakarken başını eğdi.

Alınları dokunana kadar ona yaklaştı. Yavaşça dudaklarını bastırdı ve sadece tatlılığı tattı. Tükenmiş olarak yastığına geri düşmeden önce Draco öpücüğü derinleştirmeye çalıştı.

Özlemle önündeki güzelliğe baktı. Duyguları sonunda özgürdü. Artık kendi içinde barış içinde yaşayabilirdi.

Olanlar olmadan önce bir öpücük daha paylaştılar. Ona son bir gülümseme, her zaman yanında taşıyacağı bir gülümseme verdi. Bir gözyaşı yanağından aşağı yuvarlanırken elini daha sıkı kavradı. Çünkü bunun onlar için bitişin başlangıcı olduğunu biliyordu. 

“Seni seviyorum.” diye Draco fısıldadı. 

Sonunda söyledi. Hatırlayabildiği sürece ona söylemek istediği tek şeydi ama asla yapamadı.

“Bende seni seviyorum.” Oda geri fısıldadı. Daha fazla gözyaşı yüzünü kapladı ve görüşü bulanıklaştı. 

Onları sadece son bir kez Draco’nun gözlerini kapattığını görmek için sildi. 

Gerçekten bunun olduğuna inanamadı. Bunca zaman sonra nihayet bir araya geldiler, birbirlerini kaybetseler bile. Ruhu ağladı ve Draco süzülürken kalbide onunla gitti.  
Draco süzülürken son kez orada yatıyordu. Ona yaptıkları için yanında ki meleğe teşekkür etti.

Meleği onu serbest bıraktı. Tüm ızdıraptan tüm acıdan serbest. Nihayet onu çevreleyen karanlıktan kurtuldu.

Meleği onu özgür bırakmıştı. Hermione Granger. Onun meleği.

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler! Umarım okuduğunuzdan keyifte almışsınızdır :) Kudoslamayı ve düşüncelerinizi yorum olarak bana bildirirseniz beni çok mutlu edersiniz <3


End file.
